


Three Kisses Seen

by Crazymgee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual!Jonah, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: Buffy and Andi have a bet on who they think Cyrus is going to end up dating. Buffy thinks TJ. Andi thinks Jonah. The two make a surprising discovery and pull Marty into the mix, which only complicates the situation. Who ends up being right?





	Three Kisses Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t help but write more for these three. I already have another idea for them aside from this one.

Buffy ran up to Andi’s locker.

“Ha! You owe me ten bucks!” She exclaimed, stopping in front of Andi.

Andi jumped in surprise as the girl started talking. “Wait what?”

“Guess who I just saw kissing as they were leaving?” Buffy asked in a singsong voice.

“Aww man!”

The two girls had an ongoing bet between them of who they thought Cyrus would end up dating. Andi believed that the boy would finally tell Jonah how he felt and they’d start dating. Ever since Jonah had come out as bisexual, she could tell that the two had gotten closer.

Buffy didn’t agree and swore up and down that Cyrus and TJ would eventually get together, talking about the times she’d seen the two together. She caught them stealing glances at each other all the time, and once holding hands. Andi had been worried, but said that holding hands wasn’t enough evidence.

“Yup!” Buffy said, smiling. “I just saw the TJ Kippen - not Jonah Beck - kissing Cyrus! So I win.”

Andi let out a huff, pulling out a ten dollar bill. “Fine, here you go.” She said, handing the money over to Buffy.

Buffy snatched the bill, doing a small victory dance. “If you’re nice, I’ll let you have some of the baby taters I’m gonna buy with this.”

Andi laughed at Buffy’s awkward victory dance. “Please, I’m going to need some charity after you stole my money.”

“I didn’t steal it. I won it in a bet.” Buddy corrected.

Andi shook her head, still laughing softly. “Fine, but let’s go ahead and go to the Spoon.”

The two girls walked to the Spoon. As they walked in, they saw Jonah and Cyrus sitting in one of the booths.

Just as Andi was about to call out for the two boys, Jonah leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cyrus’s lips.

Andi furrowed her brow, then turned to Buffy.

“Hey, you lied to me. Give me my money back, and now YOU owe ME.” She looked back at the two boys, not wanting to interrupt.

Buffy didn’t say anything, and in the silence Andi looked back at her and saw the confusion on her face.

Buffy quickly grabbed Andi’s arm and pulled her out of the restaurant before the two boys they had been watching noticed them.

“Buffy what’s going on?” Andi asked as she got pulled down the street.

Buffy turned when they were away from the Spoon. “I didn’t lie to you.”

Andi shook her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I know that I saw Cyrus kiss TJ like fifteen minutes ago.” Buffy said. “And then we just saw Cyrus kiss Jonah?” She gestured back toward the restaurant.

Andi has a confused look on her face. “Well...” she didn’t know how to explain it. “Well are you sure it was Cyrus kissing TJ?”

Buffy nodded. “Yes, I know what one of my best friends looks like.” She said, starting to get defensive.

Andi held her hands up in front of her. “Sorry, I trust you, it’s just that we just saw Cyrus kissing Jonah. The only way that Cyrus could’ve been kissing TJ would be if he-“ Andi trailed off.

“If he what?” Buffy asked.

Andi shook her head. “No, it’s not possible, Cyrus wouldn’t do it.”

“Well what is it?” Buffy pushed.

Andi hesitated before answering. “I mean, I don’t think he’d do it, but... is it possible that Cyrus could cheat on both of them? Like,” Andi paused, “date them both but they wouldn’t know?”

Buffy shook her head as she processed. “No. No. Cyrus wouldn’t do that.” She said, still shaking her head. “I mean, he wouldn’t do that to either of them, right?”

Andi shrugged. “I wouldn’t think so.”

The two girls stood in silence, thinking about whether their best friend was capable of that.

Andi perked up a little. “Wait, Marty is close to TJ and Jonah, right?”

Buffy lifted one eyebrow. “Yeah, I think so, why?”

“Well, let’s see if he knows anything about this.” Andi said.

Buffy nodded, “He’s still at the school, he had practice. But we can talk to him later. We were planning to meet up after anyway.”

The two girls turned to walk back toward the school.

As practice ended, Marty sent Buffy a text.

Marty: Hey I’m just gonna get a shower I’ll be right out

Buffy: Okay, Andi is here too we need to talk to you about something

After Marty finished up in the locker room, he walked out of the school to meet Andi and Buffy.

“Hey what’s up? You two said there was something to talk about?” He asked as he got closer.

The two girls nodded. Buffy pulled him along as she saw more people filing out behind him. “We can’t talk about it here. I don’t want someone overhearing.”

The three walked, and when Buffy thought it was safe, she turned to Marty.

“So...” She started. “You’re close with TJ and Jonah, right?”

Marty nodded. “Yeah, we hang out quite a bit. Not as much recently, but I mean I can’t blame them.”

Buffy and Andi looked at each with slightly confused faces at that comment, but both shook it off.

Andi turned back to Marty. “Well, some things have happened today, and we wanted to ask you about it.”

Marty furrowed his brow. “Okay? This is starting to sound kinda serious. What’s going on?”

Buffy shook her head. “You see, we’re not exactly sure. Earlier today, as school was wrapping up, I saw TJ kiss Cyrus.”

“Wait, what?” Marty asked, with a confused look on his face. “Are you sure it was Cyrus?”

Buffy nodded. “Yes! Why does everyone always ask that?”

“Okay, then are you sure it was TJ?” Marty asked.

“Yes, definitely.” Buffy said.

Marty shook his head. “No, that’s not possible. Cause last time we were hanging out, Jonah and TJ were all over each other. As I was leaving to give them time alone I saw them kiss.”

Andi’s and Buffy’s jaws both dropped at that. “Hold on what?” Andi asked. “You saw Jonah and TJ kiss?”

Marty nodded. “Yeah. Which is why that couldn’t have been TJ and Cyrus.”

The two girls both looked at each other, not able to form words for a few seconds.

Buffy recovered from the shock first. “Andi and I saw Jonah and Cyrus kiss at the Spoon earlier too. And I know that it was TJ and Cyrus after school.”

“Wait, you saw Cyrus and Jonah kiss too?” Marty asked.

Andi nodded her head. “What is going on?”

Buffy and Marty both shook their heads, neither had an answer for her.

Jonah and Cyrus had been out on a small date at the Spoon while TJ was busy at home, they planned to meet up with the other boy later that night for a more romantic dinner than the Spoon.

The three boys had all started dating a few weeks before. They decided that they wouldn’t try to hide their affection if someone asked about it, but they didn’t want to say anything to their friends just yet.

Cyrus and Jonah left the Spoon to stop by TJ’s house before they went out.

The two boys walked up to the Kippen’s front door and knocked on the door.

TJ’s mother answered the door. “Oh hey boys, come on in. TJ is in the kitchen.”

The two walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Unlike their friends, the three had decided to tell their parents what was going on. TJ’s mother had been a little wary of the idea at first, but Cyrus’s four parents all insured that it was normal for the three to be together. Jonah’s parents had also seemed to be okay with it, more surprised that Jonah was attracted to boys as well as girls.

As Cyrus and Jonah walked into the kitchen, they saw TJ scrambling around the room, making sure everything was looking right.

TJ noticed the two out of the corner of his eye.

“No, this was supposed to be a surprise.” TJ said, whining slightly.

Cyrus just smiled and walked over. “Well you said romantic dinner, we didn’t know if you were thinking restaurant or home cooked.” He took TJ’s hand and stood on his toes to kiss the taller boy lightly. “Do you need any help?”

TJ smiled. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” He turned to Jonah, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as well.

Jonah sat down at the counter. “I can try to help, but I’ve never been great at cooking.”

TJ laughed. “I’ve gotten better at it, but I think I bit off more than I can chew. But Cyrus should be able to help. You just sit there and look pretty.” He said, smiling at the boy.

Cyrus laughed lightly too. “He’s really good at that.”

Jonah smiled, then looked down at his phone to see two texts from Andi and Marty.

“Hey guys, check your phones.”

Marty’s text had been subtle.

Marty: Hey, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Cyrus and TJ.

So maybe it wasn’t so subtle, but compared to Andi’s it was.

Andi: What exactly is going on between you, Cyrus, and TJ?

Cyrus pulled his phone out and his eyes widened as he saw texts from Buffy and Andi.

TJ did the same and saw his from Marty and Buffy.

TJ and Cyrus spoke at the same time. “They saw us kiss?”

Jonah raised an eyebrow. “Okay so? Why would they automatically think I was in it though? Even though I am.”

Cyrus shook his head, turning the phone around. “No, they saw all of us.”

Buffy: Cyrus, what is going on? I saw you kiss TJ. Then Andi and I saw you kiss Jonah. And now Marty is saying that he saw TJ and Jonah kiss?

Jonah looked at the text. “Oh. Well we said that we wouldn’t lie to them, right?”

TJ nodded. “Yeah, we can just text them and tell them what’s going on.” He said, pulling food out of the oven as a timer went off.

Cyrus turned to TJ. “Text them? They’ll want to talk to us.”

TJ set down a pan with chicken on it. “Well we’re having a romantic dinner. They can wait until tomorrow or at the very least later tonight. I worked hard on this.” He smiled at the two boys.

Cyrus began to worry. “What if they’re upset with us though.”

Jonah shook his head. “They won’t be upset, Cy.” He stood up and hugged Cyrus from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

TJ walked forward and pressed his lips to Cyrus’s forehead. “They’re our friends, they’ll understand why we didn’t say anything at first.”

Cyrus smiled. “Okay. So what do we say?”

The three boys ended up sending the same text to one of the three. Cyrus texted Buffy, TJ texted Marty, and Jonah texted Andi.

“All three of us are dating. We’re actually having a dinner together right now. If you want to talk later we can, but we really want to have some time with each other right now.”

As the text came through to Andi, Buffy, and Marty, they all read it at the same time.

Buffy handed the ten dollar bill that she still had over to Andi.

“Yeah neither of us bet on that happening.”


End file.
